Ep. 4: The Fighting Bride
is the fourth episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. It is the first of a two-part story involving the relations and romantic life of Kaori Rokumeikan. Synopsis Kaori leaves the Jetman in anger over her princess-like attitude, yet sees who her real allies are when her childhood fiance returns to Japan. Plot Training in their Jet Machines, Kaori shows nervousness in the air as Odagari tells her to hold tighter to her joystick to balance the Jet Swan. The team begins their training in earnest, with Raita picking up rocks with his Jet Owl complimenting it's power. In her Jet Swallow, Ako tests the Wing Cutter which separates destroying multiple smokestacks. Using his Jet Condor, Gai pummels through targets with his beak breaking through. However, Kaori continues to show problems with her vehicle, with it continuing to remain unsteady. Raita releases a rock with the Jet Owl which Kaori tries to shoot, nearing shooting her teammate as the rock plummets towards the Jet Swan until the Jet Hawk destroys it. The Jet Swan plummets to the ground with Kaori declaring that she's had enough of this. Back at Sky Camp, Odagari reveals everyone passed their Jet Machine training except Kaori. The commander suggests Kaori partakes in special flight training to fix her problems but the rich girl states she wants to be exempt from the training, which Odagari declines. She states that she has to do the training because their full potential can't be achieved without all five of their mecha. Kaori continues to complain, stating she's never been good with machines but Ryu tells her that they'll all help her with her training so she can be on par with them. But Kaori further explains she just hates dealing with machines in general, not that she doesn't do so; and if she doesn't like doing something, she won't do it. After Ako tries to tell Odagari to stand her ground (though by calling her "grandma" in the process), Ryu continues to chide Kaori for her princess-like attitude. Insulted that Ryu called her "a princess", Kaori decides to go home instead of dealing with the insults, throwing her helmet right into her leader. Ryu tries to state she'll understand eventually but Gai tells him that he didn't have to yell at her and that he has no idea how to deal with women. Back at the Rokumeikan household, Kaori plays the piano while thinking about Ryu, disturbed by the insult he threw at her in being a princess and saying he didn't have to yell at her. Jiiya rushes to his master telling her that a present had arrived: multiple vases of flowers delivered to her as well as a man with a bouquet of flowers just for her. Identifying him as Souichiro, the young man complements her and gives her the bouquet of roses. Meanwhile on the Vylock, the Vyram are watching footage of human transport, calling it primitive in methods and calling the roads as a major weakness to their society. Hatching a Dimension Bug, Radiguet places it on a traffic light where it fuses and makes the lights go haywire, causing multiple crashes instantly. In the city, Souichiro mentions Kaori's parents are in New York, with her stating that they constantly travel the world. Souichiro mentions that the two should get married in Japan at this moment, and then go to New York to visit them on their honeymoon. Kaori is shocked by the sudden announcement but Souichiro mentions they've been betrothed since childhood and they should just get married while placing an engagement ring on her finger. Back at Sky Camp, Ryu believes that Kaori will return after her little temper tantrum and that he believes in her. But Gai comments that Kaori probably has never been yelled like that before and that it probably hurt her quite worse than he believes, Ako adding that Kaori may even be depressed from Ryu's actions. Kaori continues to go on her date with Souichiro, eating at a French restaurant completely reserved for the two of them. The restaurant is also in good view of the skyscrapers of the two companies they control: Souichiro's Kitaouji Group and Kaori's Rokumeikan Group, which he comments will be "closer together" once they are married with them on top of it in the heavens. He soon mentions that he's been placed in charge of the Kitaouji London Office and that he wants to marry Kaori before moving. Kaori states she isn't against the marriage and her parents would approve, but she can't due to current circumstances of being a hero of justice as part of Jetman. Souichiro laughs at the thought believing Kaori is just good at making strange things up but Kaori appears awkward at her fiance's laughter. Meanwhile, the roads of the city begin to spontaneously erupt and rip apart causing cars to crash and burn throughout. Kaori continues to try and convince Souichiro she's a hero while driving but he continues to play along claiming she can continue doing this even when they marry. However the road suddenly creates a bump throwing off another car making it fall upside-down while Souichiro and Kaori approach. The ground splits open as Road Dimension, a traffic light Dimensional Beast, appears before them. As Souichiro clings to her, Kaori contacts Ryu to come to her aid forcing them to come after. Kaori tries to protect Souichiro from the creature and the Grinam before the other Jetman show up, fighting off the Grinam before Road Dimension shoots its signals towards them. After the battle, Souichiro yells about the circumstances of Kaori fighting against monsters such as the ones that just appeared, calling it illogical. Gai tries to shut him asking who he is to ask this sort of thing, leading to Souichiro revealing himself as her fiance. Ryu tries to advise that she's a warrior now, but Souichiro states she lives in a different world from them, that she is a "chosen one" of this world. Gai immediately dislikes these words, but Ryu tries to advise Kaori that she has to toss aside her selfish feelings in order to fight the Vyram; that as long as she acts like a princess, she isn't a warrior. Kaori snaps at Ryu's comments as he states she's a failure as long as she's like this. In defiance, Kaori decides to marry Souichiro, shocking the team even as Road Dimension continues it's onslaught elsewhere. Odagari advises Jetman to take on the Vyram and the team leaves Kaori, with Ryu stating they believe in her and they will be waiting. As Road Dimension continues to rip the roads of the city apart, Kaori is in a church, going through with her wedding to Souichiro. As she stands there, she thinks of her teammates fighting Road Dimension and the words Ryu left her with as she went to the wedding. Continuing to worry even as the preacher asks for her vow, she cries as she tells Souichiro to give her more time and that she will come back for him. However her fiance tells Kaori that the tie has been cut even as she worries about them fighting for the fate of the world. Souichiro states that the death of several "worthless peons" won't change anything in their battle; Kaori can't believe what he's saying but Souichiro keeps calling them "nobodies" and himself and Kaori as "the chosen ones" who will change the world. Kaori spontaneously laughs realizing what an idiot she was in not realizing that Souichiro was that horrible a person. He tries to continue the wedding but she throws him away, considering his hands filthy for his elitism and for not thinking of anyone but himself. Seeing them as warriors fighting for the planet, Kaori finally embraces herself as one of them and kicks Souichiro in the groin before storming out of the chapel to the battle, replacing her veil with her Cross Changer while heading off. The Vyram continue to watch and Radiguet admires their bravery as Kaori storms back to the battlefield, the team being crushed by the Vyram forces. In a hurry, Kaori steals a motorcycle and rides it away towards them, riding past the Grinam and right towards the team. The team transforms and make quick work of the Grinam. Kaori smashes her Wing Gauntlet towards Road Dimension hitting it right in it's face and zapping it with the Wing Beam. However before the team can use the Wing Bomber, the Dimension Bug glows and Road Dimension grows into a giant. Ryu summons the Jet Machine, but Kaori realizes that she still hasn't mastered her vehicle and fears what's to come. Within the Wing Machines, Ryu fires his Thunder Hawk Cannon and Gai his Condor Vulcan straight towards Road Dimension while Ako uses her Wing Cutter to slice into it and Raita drops a rock on top of the creature with his Rock Drop. Still lacking confidence in the Jet Swan, Kaori tries to activate the Swanny Pulsar, but Road Dimension fires its beams towards her first, causing it to crash. Not knowing of Kaori's fate, Ryu asks for her and Gai to start an attack, with Jet Hawk and Jet Condor shooting at Road Dimension forcing it underground. As it departs, Ryu sees the fallen Jet Swan, calling out for Kaori. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Preacher: Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes *'Viewership': 8.6% *First appearances of Jet Condor, Jet Owl, Jet Swan, and Jet Swallow. *During their flight practice by piloting their Bird mecha components, Gai's helmet is different than his comrades as his helmet is black with a gray Birdonic design as opposed to the others who wore a white helmet with a ranger-colored Birdonic design. *The way Kaori leaves the wedding ceremony after she gives up her engagement and its nuptial wedding to her elitist boyfriend/fiance, signifies her role as a Runaway Bride. *This episode's air date is the day of Rika Kishida's 23rd birthday. **Coincidentally, this episode focuses on Kaori DVD Releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-10.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25th, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Toshiki Inoue